


The Closer we Are

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Blood, Bonding, Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Gift Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, Mother Figures, Nightmares, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Relationship Study, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Take a look at the relationship Lydia shares with her beloved ghostly mother figure.Lydia has a nightmare relating to her memory of stabbing Betelgeuse with that bad art. Can Barbara comfort her and tell her everything’s alright?
Relationships: Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Closer we Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookworm6570](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm6570/gifts).



Out of all the adults in the Maitland-Deetz household, Lydia felt the closest to Barbara. Their relationship was like that of a mother's relationship with her daughter. Although they weren't technically related, Barbara still liked to think of Lydia as her very own daughter. It, at least, made sense considering she failed to bear a child of her own with her husband before their deaths. Lydia would often spend time with Barbara and Barbara didn't mind having Lydia's company. It gave her a chance to get to know the teenager better and allowed them to bond and grow their relationship.

Lydia was one to have frequent nightmares, most of them about loss (All of those particular nightmares took place in the Netherworld and she would get to see her dead mom again before the latter was pulled away from her and dragged into the depths of the Netherworld by an unseen force. Lydia would often wake up in a cold sweat and breathe heavily and scream and scream until one of her parents came into her room to check up on her and make sure she was doing okay (Most of the time, it was Barbara. It was rarely her dad or Delia, as they were most likely asleep. Sometimes it was Betelgeuse, other times it was Adam. Sometimes both Adam and Barbara would come in to check on her. Sometimes Adam, Barbara, and Betelgeuse would come in to check on her. Sometimes all four of her parents and Betelgeuse would all come in to check on her)). Other nightmares (These were more rare) centered on previous happenings, like Lydia bringing Betelgeuse to life following their wedding and stabbing him to death with bad art. That particular memory haunted her and she wished she never had to do it.

This particular night, she shot up, both breathing heavily and sweating, in bed around half past three in the morning from one of her rarer nightmares. The one where she repeatedly stabbed Betelgeuse with bad art over and over and over again. This was one of her least favorite memories from the whole incident with Betelgeuse those three months ago and she never wanted to think of something as horrid and bloody as that. She let out a scream that reached the attic and alerted a calm Barbara.

Barbara was reading quietly to herself when she heard Lydia's screaming. She put her book upside down on a table next to the comfy chair she was sitting in and stood up. Rushing out of the attic as quick as she could, she made her way down to Lydia's bedroom.

She didn't even need to open the door to enter, just phasing through it in a hurry. There was a look of panic flashed across her face as she saw Lydia sitting on top of her bed and crying her eyes out, the teenager's bed sheets spread all over the floor surrounding her bed. She looked like a mess, strands of her short Black bob cut sticking all around in varying and weird places. Barbara floated over and sat herself down next to Lydia, causing the crying teenager to look up at her as she rested a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Lydia, sweetie?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "Is everything okay?"

Barbara used her other hand to carefully move a strand of her Blonde hair out of her eyes as Lydia sniffled, "I had another nightmare."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. What was it about?" Barbara held Lydia close and for a moment, it looked like Lydia was calming down before her crying started up again.

"I-I stabbed Betelgeuse with that bad art over and over again. It's one of my rarer, memory-related nightmares," said Lydia through her hot and stinging tears. "I don't like it and want it to stop!" She cried harder as she clung to Barbara and the female ghost tightened her arms around her in a bigger hug.

"Oh, sweetie." Barbara reached up and began to run a hand through the teenager’s short, Black hair. “That must have been terrifying. I know how bad you must have felt when you actually had to do it.”

“I felt very bad,” confirmed Lydia as her crying slowed. “I didn’t even want to do it.”

Barbara nodded, then said, “Do you want me to stay with you in here for a little while, let you know everything’s alright?”

“I’d like that, Barb.” Lydia nodded as well and smiled.

The closer they were, the better things would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
